A Day at the Park
by luverofthings
Summary: Booth has to take care of Christine while Brennan is away. Thanks to Dharmamonkey for the help.


It was a beautiful early fall day in the DC metro area, and Brennan was out of town giving lectures at her alma mater, Northwestern University. She had been away for 2 weeks. The first weekend, Booth packed up Christine and went to visit her. This weekend however, she was due back Sunday, so he stayed home and just spent time with his daughter.

This morning, he decided to kill two birds with one stone by getting a workout in and going to the park to play. He dressed Christine in a pink Flyers toddler jersey and hat he found on EBay, and a pair of pink fleece pants. He wrapped a Flyers bandana around his head, Oakley's on top of that, pulled his well-worn Flyers t-shirt on and a pair of black jogging pants. Packing the jogging stroller, some snacks, and bottles of water into his SUV and off they went.

As he ran his standard 5 miles around the park, he couldn't help but smile when he'd hear his daughter squeal, giggle and clap her hands as she felt the wind on her face and saw the things zooming by her. When he finally pulled up to the playground area, he had barely stopped before Christine was trying to climb her way out of the stroller.

"Hold on, baby. Daddy has to unbuckle you," he reminded her, taking her hat, which she miraculously was able to keep on her head, off.

"Play, play," she chanted.

Laughing, he finally released her and began following (being pulled) her to the swing set. Setting her in the seat, he walked behind her and began pushing her, "Fly to sky," she squealed.

"If your mommy found out I was pushing you any higher, she would have my hide."

"First soldier, then G-man, now babysitter?" a vaguely familiar voice said from behind him.

Startled, Booth craned his neck to the voice and looked in stunned silence for a moment, but was brought back to his daughter when she started giggling and asked to go higher. Grabbing ahold of the seat, he stopped her so he could talk for a minute.

Smiling a crooked smile at the woman who had now walked in front of him and Christine, "Soldier and dad; then G-man, soldier, G-man and dad again. Hi, Hannah, what are you doing in town?"

He still looked so handsome, especially all sweaty and in work out gear. The bandana, Oakley's and weeks' worth of scruff only enhanced that, "I'm sure you've heard about the whole Syria thing."

"Oh yeah."

"Daddy, push!" Christine demanded again.

Laughing, he began pushing her again, "You have the patience of your mother."

The whole atmosphere seemed to shift.

"You and Temperence finally got it together or do you get a handful of weekends with her too?"

Cocking his eyebrow at her, "That's kinda harsh, don't ya think?"

"Yeah, sorry about that," she apologized when she suddenly realized what she said.

"Bones is out of town, comes home tomorrow. We did finally get it together, thank you. We commute from Maryland now," he explained, "How'd you know?"

"You always said Temperence was the most impatient woman you have ever met," she smiles awkwardly at him, "No wedding ring though."

And there it was.

"It did take me a while to realize it, but marriage does not mean happiness. I have Bones, Parker and Christine here. They are my family. Nothing will ever change that," he said in a confidant voice, "I'm sorry I tried pressuring you. As bad as it sounds, I'm glad you turned me down," he stopped the swing and picked his daughter up, "I wouldn't have any of this if it weren't for you."

Hannah looked at him with a bit of emotion in her eyes, "I really am happy for you Seeley. Please tell Temperence the same."

"Would you like to stop by and have dinner with us sometime next week?"

"No Seeley, I think that would be a little too weird for me, I'm sorry," she admitted.

"Yeah," Booth agreed, "You're probably right. It was good seeing you, Hannah. Good luck, you know, with things...and be careful."

"You too Seeley," turning her attention to Christine, "You do look like your parents. You take care of your mommy and daddy, okay," she patted Christine's knee and nodded one final time and walked off.

"Come on, princess. Let's get a snack," Hannah heard him using his animated, dad voice.


End file.
